


feed the beauty

by 15216615837



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: A control freak, M/M, erik reborn, 圈养
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6962305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/15216615837/pseuds/15216615837
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>看了《藏心术》的自我yy</p><p>（前面那段原文作者写到Erik重生回集中营之后，杀了shaw然后就去找小charles了，两个人相处的很好，直到charles发现了Raven抢走了charles对自己的注意力，于是Erik决定吞并charles家族的企业，让charles的母亲不得不把Raven送走，然后两人中学高中一直形影不离，在Erik在暗中阻挠下charles没能交到女朋友，外人也一直以为他两是一对。<br/>尽管Erik百般暗示，charles却还是不敢面对自己的心意，于是在年级舞会上，Erik决定给自己的宝贝一点刺激，他向年级第一美人emma（实际是Erik的狗头军师）邀舞，charles伤心地逃跑了····）</p>
    </blockquote>





	feed the beauty

**Author's Note:**

> 看了《藏心术》的自我yy
> 
> （前面那段原文作者写到Erik重生回集中营之后，杀了shaw然后就去找小charles了，两个人相处的很好，直到charles发现了Raven抢走了charles对自己的注意力，于是Erik决定吞并charles家族的企业，让charles的母亲不得不把Raven送走，然后两人中学高中一直形影不离，在Erik在暗中阻挠下charles没能交到女朋友，外人也一直以为他两是一对。  
> 尽管Erik百般暗示，charles却还是不敢面对自己的心意，于是在年级舞会上，Erik决定给自己的宝贝一点刺激，他向年级第一美人emma（实际是Erik的狗头军师）邀舞，charles伤心地逃跑了····）

charles不明白为什么自己会难受，Erik有了亲密的女友，自己应该为他感到开心不是吗，这样就不担心这个别扭又温柔的朋友会孤独终老了。  
可是一旦想到今后自己将不再是好友最亲密的伙伴，心里就总隐隐作痛。charles撇却前两年的家道中落不说，虽然从小顺风顺水，但凭借着他敏锐的情绪感知能力和他的异能，他看得明白Erik平时在生活里对他独一无二的关怀，那种样子，仿佛就像自己是他好不容易失而复得的珍宝。

烦闷至极，charles放下酒杯，和身旁的同伴们打了声招呼，慢慢踱回了寝室。

太自私了，这简直不像我。看着对床上Erik的物品，charles用力揪着从浴室出来没心思仔细擦干的头发，重重地扑倒在床。  
月光透过窗户照了进来，流连在他光裸的背上，萦绕着他贴着耳后半干的卷发，让这个身躯在纯白色的床单上营造出一种禁欲的美感，charles对这一切毫不自觉，这个他和Erik申请的偏僻寝室在平日就不受打扰，在这个狂欢夜里更是远离了喧嚣，只剩空气沉默。当初Erik在和他商量的时候，他想都没想就让Erik做了决定，他知道Erik不太喜欢人群，但是他希望自己可以一点一点的慢慢改变他的朋友，果然他的想法是对的，看看他都好朋友现在都不知不觉中有了亲密的爱人了呢，伴着酒精和不知名的酸涩，迷迷糊糊的，他沉沉睡去。

 

Erik一踏进房看到的就是这样的景象，好不容易摆脱了舞会上那堆狂蜂浪蝶的纠缠和Emma的叽笑，想回来探探他小宝贝的口风，却没想到他已经睡去。望着那副美丽的躯体，痴笑了一下，Erik不可抑制的燥热起来，或许，现在也是个好时机，他早就准备好了。

从接近他开始，一直到和他住在这间凭自己对学校的赞助定下来独立寝室。再次对上他那双蓝眼睛开始，他就知道自己无法忍受再次失去他。他清楚自己的心了，不是害怕他会成长起来成为他的敌人，不是嫉妒他的优秀和宽容，更不是要控制他和他站在同一变种人的立场上，而是该死的他不希望他的charles再次遭受那些磨难，再次为全世界的变种人的将来负责，他只应该像现在一样，想哭就哭想笑就笑，偶尔抱怨却又自豪自己超人的异能，而不是被迫成为那个即使接受不了自己半辈子都要坐在轮椅上，也要在所有学生面前指引方向，暗地里要一直担心思念妹妹的professor X。

 

是的没错，他发疯般的深爱着charles，他早该知道了，从他披着湿淋淋的头发，用他那双天空般蔚蓝的大眼睛看着他，坚定的对他说“you are not alone”开始。若不是爱着他，他不可能允许他一直在他放松的状态下读他的心，不可能因为他动摇了自己二十几年的复仇信念，甚至差点要放弃，在他死后，他如同行尸走肉般虚度余生，只有那副charles最爱的棋盘能让他给予几分心思。  
但现在，上天给了他第二次机会不是吗?shaw已经死了，他的仇已经报了，他根本不在乎那些人，曾经的变种人未来理论也只是为了给自己的复仇加上理由，让charles认同而已，现在一切都好了，只要charles能回应他，他们就会有所有本早该有的生活，是啊，只要他的charles给予他回应………

 

迷蒙的梦中，隔着一层迷雾，charles仿佛看到Erik那双墨绿的眼睛在深情的凝视着他，并向他吻上来，唇上的触感竟如此真实，痒痒的另他忍不住发笑，身上似乎也有温暖的热源，charles禁不住用手一环，更肆意的轻笑起来。我爱你，别离开我？似乎听到身上的人这样问，黑夜和酒精给了他勇气，他更深的堕入梦中，敞着身子任由这人舔吻颈脖和胸膛····  
这热度让他沉沦，不禁轻吟出声“Erik”

感到身上的人抚摸他身体的力度遂之加重，更往更下方探去，唇齿间柔软又热烈的交缠整个身躯都微微发颤起来。恍惚间这人发话“charles，说你永远属于我，永远不会离开我” 。charles咧起嘴笑起来，愈发感觉梦境的真实，身上之人的燥热及时传达给了他，他启唇“no，I would not leave you”  
话一出口，他得到的快感愈发强烈起来，这人的手似狂风骤雨般袭来，掠过他的全身，最后停在他的尾椎骨下方，在陷入无边无际的欲浪狂潮里边以前，charles最后的记忆就是这人用墨绿色的眸子深情的凝视着他因快感袭来而发烫的脸，唇齿磨娑在他颈脖间，随之就陷入无止境的摇曳及躁动中，释放了无数次····  
失去意识前，charles仍在脑海中想着，酒精的确是个可怕的玩意


End file.
